Tuxedo Mask
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Misto is Death, he has to help MoonbeamDancer let go of her brother, and risks falling in love with her. But an immortal can't stay mortal forever. Or can he? CHAPTER 8 ADDED
1. Kissed by Death

Tuxedo Mask  
By: MoonbeamDancer.  
  
  
Author's Notes- This fic is mine. It was inspired by the book Love Me, Love Me Not. By Cameron Dokey. Stuff in italics is spoken word in the underworld and stuff in ~ is thought in the underworld. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
He quietly watched her from the shadows. He saw the tears sparkle in her eyes.  
"Why do you cry?" Misto asked.  
She didn't answer. She couldn't hear him. No one could, unless they were dying.  
"Who do you mourn?" he asked, even though she couldn't hear him.  
MoonbeamDancer silently laid the flowers in front of the tombstone.  
Misto moved over so he could see the name. The name Phantom was carved into the stone.  
MoonbeamDancer sat in front of the grave and started crying. "Oh Phantom I miss you. I miss you so much."  
Misto felt a ripple go though the underworld. In a flash of light, a cat was standing in front of him.  
"Help her. Help us. Please." he begged.  
The tom was all black, but part of his face was white and shaped like the Phantom of the Opera's mask. Which was why he was named Phantom. His eyes were dark blue.  
Misto understood. This tom and queen were brother and sister, twins. And he was suffering because she couldn't let him go.  
"Don't leave me Phantom! Please don't leave!" Misto heard her soul cry.  
"'Dancer please! Let me go!" Phantom shouted. He turned back to Misto.  
"Please, help us." he pleaded, as MoonbeamDancer's hold on him loosened and his spectral body was pulled apart and disappeared.  
Misto nodded. "I will." ~But how?~ he thought.  
He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"It'll be alright." he said.  
"Become alive." something in him whispered.  
"That's it." he thought, vanishing back into the shadows and descending back to the underworld.  
MoonbeamDancer shivered slightly, for it felt that she had been kissed by Death.  



	2. Death, or is it Life, becomes him

Author's Notes- Yes I know it's been forever since I've updated this fic. I'm sorry about   
that, I kept meaning to and forgetting about it.  
  
MoonbeamDancer sighed and walked out of the graveyard. It had been six   
months since her brother had died. Macavity had kidnapped some of the kittens, and her   
father Deuteronomy had sent Alonzo, her brother, Munkustrap and Tumblebrutus to get   
them back. They had almost gotten out when they had been spotted.  
Everyone had gotten back with next to little or minor injury.  
Except for Phantom. He had taken the brunt of the injuries because he had been the last to   
get out. Munku and Alonzo had to carry him back.  
The healers, one of which was her older sister Mistica, had tried everything they   
could, but they lost Phantom anyway. MoonbeamDancer knew when they had lost him   
too; feeling her twin die had been one of the most painful things she had been through.   
She had felt half empty and half alive since. She walked into her lair and curled up to be   
alone.  
Misto was in his private library. He was sitting at a table, looking up a spell to   
bring him to life. He was flipping through a spell book and stopped. "That's it." he said,   
tapping the page. That night Misto was in his garden standing in a circle drawn in salt. He   
placed and lit four white candles at the North, South, East, and West points. Misto stood   
in the center of the circle, and holding the spell book in his hands said the following:  
"Selene, Goddess of the Moon, hear my plea and grant it. I know I am Death, but there is   
a Queen and Tom who need my help. The Tom is dead and needs his sister to let go, so   
that he may pass over. He has asked me to help his sister. Let me live and help her."  
Misto poured the sacred water in a circle, lit the incense, the smell of sandalwood   
lay pungent in the air, and laid the crescent moon shaped stone of rose quartz on the alter.   
The moonlight flashed off it and Misto heard a female voice speak.  
"Your request is acknowledged and granted. You have until the winter equinox to help   
this queen. Use your time well."  
"Thank you Selene." Misto replied, as he was engulfed in a blinding flash of white light. 


	3. Creation and Looking for the One

Misto felt a pulling sensation through out his body and he was being contracted   
and flexed as his body was filled with a glittery-silver mist that would soon be his soul,   
his life essence.  
"Good luck on your quest, and remember the equinox." Selene whispered in his ear, as   
she deposited him a few streets away from the Junkyard.  
  
The light cleared and Misto took in his surroundings, sniffing about and   
identifying smells as his brain threw the answers at him with lighting speed. He became   
aware of a thundering sound, and stood still to listen more closely. Thunder? There   
weren't any clouds in the sky; then what could it be? Misto listened for a few more   
minutes, when he realized what it was.  
It was his heart…  
Everlasting Cat, he had a heart!  
He was listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Misto stood there listening to his heart and the world around him when he heard,  
"Hey!"  
Misto jumped and looked around.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." the voice continued.  
Walking up to him was a Siamese queen. "Are you lost?" she asked.  
"No. Just looking around. Who are you?"  
"I'm Cassandra. Are you looking for someone? Maybe I could help."  
Misto thought for a moment, racking his brain, trying to think of something.  
"Ask her about the Junkyard." a part of his mind whispered. Misto had no idea what   
that meant, but decided to ask anyway.  
Cassie grinned when he asked. "Yeah I know it. You're just a few streets away from it. I   
can take you there."  
"All right." Misto nodded.  
Cass smiled in return. "He's cute. And nice too, wonder if he has anyone." she thought. "If   
he doesn't, I want him."  
And the two headed for the Junkyard.  
  
They entered the yard, and were greeted by some of the kittens and Jenny.  
"Hi." the three kittens, who were Pouncival, Jemima, and Etcetera, chirped.  
"Hello." Misto replied, smiling at them.  
"I'm Jennyanydots and these are Pouncival, Jemima, and Etcetera." Jenny said, pointing   
each kitten out.  
"This is Misto. He's new and he's looking for someone, but won't say who." Cassie   
supplied.  
"Ah, well very nice to meet you, Misto." The kittens nodded in agreement.  
"You too." Misto grinned, and let his hands glow for a moment. In a flurry of gold   
sparkles, three brightly colored fuzzy mice appeared in his hands. "May I?" he asked   
Jenny.  
Jenny nodded and he handed the mice to the kittens.  
"Thank you!" the three squealed.  
"You're welcome."  
"Ask about Old Deuteronomy He's their leader and might be able to help." His mind   
whispered.  
Misto remembered hearing the name once or twice in the underworld.  
"Hey Cassandra, is it possible that I could meet Old Deuteronomy?"  
"Yeah. Hey is he around?" Cassie asked Jenny.  
Jenny nodded. "Yes, he's with Tantomile and Coricopat."  
"Thanks. Come on Misto."  
"Bye. Nice meeting you." Misto called as they left.  
"You too. Thanks for the mice." the four called back.  
  
Cassandra led Misto to Tant and Cori's layer introducing him to other cats along   
the way. Misto looked for MoonbeamDancer every time, but he didn't see her.  
"Maybe she's not here today." he thought, as he and Cassie came to the twins layer.  
"Hello?" Cassie called.  
"Come on in Cass!" came the shouted reply.  
Cass and Misto entered the pipe and walked a few feet and then entered the room Tant   
and Cori called home. Inside were the twins and Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Hello Cassandra. Who is this?" Deuteronomy asked.  
The twins nodded their hellos and remained silent, sensing something not quite right with   
the tuxedo cat.  
"This is Misto. He wanted to talk to you sir. Misto, this is Old Deuteronomy and that's   
Tantomile and Coricopat."  
Misto smiled at the three, sensing their psychic abilities, knowing that they might be   
trouble if any of them figured out what he was.   
Cassie turned to Misto. "You gonna be okay on your own?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. See ya later." she purred, brushing his shoulder.  
  
Misto succeeded in not gasping and flinching away as her soul filled him. He   
didn't like what he saw. Her soul was a fiery orange and it was filled with greed, hate,   
snobbery, and a desire to have him. It made Misto feel sick and he was happy when she   
was gone. Her soul left him with a bad after taste and the need for a bath. Misto sat down,   
his face pale.  
"Not much fun reading her is it?" Tant asked.  
Misto jumped and threw up a shield to block her out.  
"She won't hurt you." Cori said softly.  
Misto let down the shield and Tant gently began to psychically wipe away the psychic   
residue of Cassandra. He sour was nothing but sweet, kind and concerned for what she   
thought was her fellow cat. "That's why none of us read her. She leaves too much gunk   
behind."  
"I didn't want to, she just forced her way in."  
  
The three nodded in sympathy. Some cats could force their souls on other cats   
who were psychic, with out knowing it. Tantomile finished cleaning and gently pressed   
on Misto's mind.  
Misto brought up his own mental shields, his face blank, his eyes challenging her to push   
further. Tant took the challenge, figuring him to be nothing but a strong psychic cat, and   
gasped when she realized what he was. She backed off, her body shaking.  
"What did you do to her?" Cori hissed, gathering his sister in his arms.  
"Was it worth it?" Misto asked Tant, ignoring Cori's question.  
  
Tant stared at Misto, not answering.  
"Tell me. Was it worth it?" Misto repeated.  
"Barely." Tant coughed out.  
"What did you see? Tell me what I am."   
Tant sat up with Cori's help. "Chaos. Complete and total chaos. Passage to The   
Heavyside Layer and The Darkside Core has virtually stopped."  
"Tell me what I am." Misto commanded, knowing full well that she knew now, exactly   
what he was.  
"You're Death." she whispered. 


	4. Found

Misto nodded.  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?" asked Old Deuteronomy.  
Misto turned to him. "I'm not sure if I should tell you. Or if you'll understand." Misto   
wondered how he was going to explain how he was for a queen whose name he didn't   
even know, and had to help. "Never know until you try…" he thought. "Here goes."  
"I'm looking for someone. A queen."  
"Who? Why?"  
"I don't know. I can't tell you." Misto replied, the brief image of 'Dancer's face floating   
across his mind.  
Old Deuteronomy picked up on the image and growled softly. "I'm not going to let you   
take her away." he hissed, grabbing Misto.  
"You know her." he stated.  
"She's my daughter. And I won't let you near her."  
  
Misto pried Old Deuteronomy's hands off. "You don't have a say in this, ask Selene if   
you don't believe me. Now I only have a short amount of time here, and I don't know who   
or where she is. Will you help me or not?"  
"I will." Tantomile replied softly.  
Misto turned back to her, kneeling next to her. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Tant stood up with his help. "Her name's MoonbeamDancer. The one she lost was-"  
"Her twin brother. I know."  
"I'll introduce you." Tant said, starting for the entrance to the lair.  
"Tantomile!" exclaimed both Cori and Deuteronomy.  
She looked back at them. "What? She needs to let go of Phantom. Misto's the only one   
that can help her."  
And with that, she took Misto's hand and led him out.  
  
As the two went through the yard Tant asked, "You won't hurt her right?"  
"I just want to help her Tantomile. I would never hurt another cat."  
"Good. She's one of my closest friends, I don't want her to be hurt."  
  
The two walked by a small group of queens, which Cassie was a part of, and she stopped   
talking to them long enough to come over to the two of them and say, "Hi Misto." And do   
some not so subtle flirting with her body, running her tail under his chin.  
Misto moved his chin away and replied, "Hello Cassandra." ignoring her attempts to flirt   
with him.  
"How are you?" she asked, paying no attention to Tant and brushing Misto's ears with her   
fingers.   
Misto growled softly and Tant grabbed Cass's hand away. "We're fine, we're busy."  
Cassie's eyes narrowed and she glared at Tant for interrupting. "Doing what?" she nosily   
asked.  
"None of your business." Misto replied and moved around her.  
Tant followed and they left Cassie behind. Tant laughed softly as they left. "I think that's   
the first time a tom ignored her attempts like that."  
"She's not my type, and I'm not interested in her."  
  
The two came to 'Dancer's lair.  
"This is her lair. I'll see if she's here."  
"Okay."  
Tant went in and Misto sat down just inside the entrance to wait.  
"Moonbeam?" Tantomile called softly, looking for her friend.  
Since Phantom had died, MoonbeamDancer had been fairly quite and had spent a lot of   
time alone. Tant and several of the other cats had checked on her daily to make sure she   
was okay.  
"Right here." Moonbeam said, stepping out of the darkness.  
"Hi." Tant said, hugging the darker queen and licking her cheek. "How are you?"  
"Fine. Been better, but fine."  
"There's someone I'd like for you to meet. He's waiting outside."  
"Oh? Is it that new cat that Cassie brought? She won't shut up about him."  
Tant nodded. "Yeah." and led her over to meet Misto. 


	5. Do I know you?

Author's Notes- Sorry for taking so long. Here's more, hope you all enjoy.

            "Misto, this is MoonbeamDancer. 'Dancer, this is Misto." Tant said, introducing the two. Moon smiled and said hello to Misto, feeling a slight tingle in the back of her mind. He felt so familiar, like they had met before.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"_How did she?" Misto thought "No. I don't believe so." Misto replied._

"Oh. It's the strangest thing. I feel like I know you. Anyway, come on in you two."

"Oh, I can't. Stuff to do." Tant fibbed wanting the two to have a chance to be alone.

"Oh, that's okay then." Dancer replied. "Misto, did you want to come in?"

            Misto nodded, a soft smile playing across his lips. "Sure."

"Cool. I'll see you two later." Tant said and left.

The others called bye after her.

"After you." Misto said, bowing slightly and waving his arm out.

Dancer smiled and repeated, "Come on in." leading Misto into her lair.

Misto sighed to himself. He had found her. All he had to do now was help her let go of her brother and if possible, love again.

            Cassandra's eyes narrowed after Misto had left with Tantomile. How _dare he ignore her! And after she brought him here in the first place. She hissed softly to herself, more determined then ever, to get Misto to herself. The first step was seeing where he went. Cassie sniffed the air and followed the trail left by both Tant and Misto. The trail she found led to MoonbeamDancer. Why would they stop there? Cass didn't care much for her. So she was the second oldest daughter of Old Deuteronomy and was the strongest magical cat the tribe had ever had, __big deal. Tant's scent was strongest at the entrance and the only two she smelled going it was Misto and 'Dancer's._

"_What the hell would her want with her? She's just a little nobody." Cass thought snottily, and settled down into the shadows to wait for Misto._


	6. Tea Time

Speaking of said cats, the two were sitting on some cushions set up like a sofa and drinking tea.

"Do you like it here?" Moon asked.

Misto thought of everything that had happened and nodded. "Very much. Except the part where Cass tried to flirt with me."

"Not your type?"

"No."

"Good. I think it's about time someone told her no. Her and Bomby both flirt with every tom they can; mated or single."

"Bomby?"

"Bombalurina. Red and white queen with black spots, you may have seen her around, or with Cassie."

"I think I have seen her, she said hello, but no flirtation."

"Maybe she sees that you're not interested. Most of the time, if a tom says no once, she'll back off. But sometimes she won't."

"Well, when I was introduced to her, she was talking about a tom named Tugger."

'Dancer nodded. "He's a tom she's involved with on and off again."

            The two talked the afternoon away until twilight began to set. Misto noticed the light and set down his teacup. "Oh man! I'm sorry, I've tied you up all afternoon."

"That's all right Misto. I enjoyed it." Moonbeam replied, smiling, getting the tea set onto the tray.

Misto returned the smile and stood up. "Well in that case, if you're not busy, or not seeing anyone would you…" Misto paused, wondering if he was being to forward, they had after all, just met that day.

"Would I what?" she asked, setting the tray and tea set into the sink.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? I mean, if you're not already seeing someone." She hadn't said if she was seeing someone, but it paid to check on these things..

            Moonbeam suppressed a small smile as she turned to face him. In his own shy way, he was asking her out. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. What did you have in mind?"

"How does dinner and star gazing sound?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Okay. I'll come get you at around seven, that okay?"

MoonbeamDancer smiled, her smile bigger. "Seven's fine."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Misto said. He approached her and taking her left hand in his, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Good night." he whispered, looking her right in the eye, and then turned, leaving her lair.

"Good night." she whispered back to the empty air.


	7. Desire

            Misto was coming away from Moon's lair when Cassie ambushed him.

"Hello Misto." she purred, stepping out of the deepening shadows.

Misto hissed softly in disgust. "Hello Cassandra." he replied, being polite.

"Please, call me Cassie." she replied, rubbing against his chest.

Misto growled and stepped away from her. This time, since he had been expecting it, his shields help and her soul fell away from him.

            Misto's eyes flashed in the deepening twilight. "What do you want Cassandra?" he asked, repeating her full name.

Cassie's eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't playing the game like he should have been. "What do I want?" she hissed. "What I want; is you. I _want_ you." she said. "Why are you with 'Dancer anyway? She's not good enough for you. I am."

Misto snorted in disbelief. "She's what I want. You're _nothing_ compared to her." It was true too. Compared to Cassandra, MoonbeamDancer was sweet, kind, beautiful inside and out, and pure. There was no ugliness in her heart or soul, only love that needed healing.

            Misto began to walk away from Cassie. Her face twisted into an ugly mask of hate and anger. "If you walk away from me now, I'll make a scene so bad, that no queen in this 'yard will want you." she threatened.

Misto kept walking. "Kick and scream all you want Cassandra, I'll never want you." He called back. "You're not what I desire."


	8. Dinner and Greek Myth

Author's Notes- Sorry it's been so long since I've written. The names Hades, Persephone, and Psyche are real. Hades and Persephone are the King of the Dead and the woman, the daughter of Demeter, he fell in love with and kidnapped to be his wife. Demeter grew sad and when she did, every plant on Earth died, and when Persephone came back in the spring, they grew back. This was how the Greeks explained the change of seasons in a nutshell. Psyche is the human woman that Cupid fell in love with and married. She would have stayed married to him too, if she hadn't looked at his face while he was asleep.

            The next night, Misto came by 'Dancer's lair and picked her up and few minutes before seven. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You look nice." he said.

"Thank you." She hadn't done anything special, just taken a quick bath and slipped on her silver collar. But still, it was sweet of him to say she looked nice.

            They had dinner at a place called The Waterfall, called so because of the small falls and steam running through the center of it. The walls were tiled in dark blue and the water was a soft silver color that sparkled in the light. The table's were set with white linen and rose patterned china, the chairs a glossy black. To eat they had baked fish with lemon and thyme and for dessert fresh cream. After dinner, they walked outside, talking and pointing out constellations to each other.

"Are you having fun?" Misto asked.

"Yes. It's been a very relaxing night, thank you."

Misto smiled, "You're welcome." He laced the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of her left and they continued walking and talking.

            Misto pointed up to a small cluster of stars. "See that?"

Moon nodded.

"That a constellation called Persephone. According to legend, the King of the Dead, saw her one day and fell and love with her, and she with him. But it wasn't meant to be."

"Why not?"

"Mostly because he was immortal, she wasn't, and because one of the other Goddess, one by the name Psyche, became very jealous of them and cast a spell to separate the two lovers forever. Some say that she went to another God and got them to take care of the two, either way, Persephone and Hades were forced apart and ever since then, have roamed the heavens searching for each other."

"That's so sad. Have they ever found each other?"

"Every once in awhile they do, and the universe sings with joy." Misto pointed to another cluster of stars next to the first one. "That's Hades. He's found he love, even if it is for a short amount of time."

"How long do they have together?"

"Until the Winter Equinox." Misto whispered, saying his deadline aloud.

"Then they don't have much time together."

"No, but they make every second they do have, count."

"That's a beautiful story."

"That it is. Some say it really happened, others just a myth."

"Either way, it's beautiful."

Misto nodded again, she was beginning to understand. He pressed a kiss to he cheek again and the walked back to the Junkyard.


End file.
